


Pétalos

by LittleVolcano



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: 警告：OOC，ABO，AO地位不平等，吐花梗，无关真人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：OOC，ABO，AO地位不平等，吐花梗，无关真人。

训练结束后拉莫斯习惯性的把手搭在莫德里奇的肩上，却被甩开了。好吧，人总会有心情不好的时候拉莫斯也不是第一次经历这个。

 

但是这一次莫德里奇情绪低落的时间有些太长了，已经三天没有人看到他眼角的笑纹了。

 

当一位Omega心情低落的时候，Alpha总是想上去给与安慰。尤其当那位Omega是你同事当中唯一的Omega，并且比部分Alpha还优秀的时候，你不会忍心看着他独自泡在低落的情绪里。

 

马塞洛，纳瓦斯，克罗斯轮番上阵，试图让莫德里奇说出是什么让他感到沮丧，好让他心情好受一些，可得到的都是莫德里奇烦躁的啧舌声和为自己的反应感到些许抱歉的叹气声。

 

"或许我们可以让加雷斯…等等…"克罗斯对另外两人小声提议的时候，路过的西班牙人进入了他的视野。

 

"…嘿！赛尔吉奥！"  
"嗯？"

 

莫德里奇三次试图将他赶走，可拉莫斯的脚就像沾上了胶水。

 

"来嘛卢卡，你说出来我帮你解决啊。"  
"你解决不了的，滚。"  
"哎？Lukita竟然对我说‘滚’…唉…真是难过…"

 

大大的眼睛瞪了他一眼，拉莫斯不为所动的注视着他，表情还有些轻浮。三分钟后，莫德里奇投降了。

 

"我被选中当猎物了。"他的脸色并不好看。  
"猎物？什么猎物？"拉莫斯不明所以，疑问的语气似乎激怒了莫德里奇的情绪。

 

"什么猎物？得了吧你心知肚明，就是你们这种有钱Alpha狩猎未婚Omega好做为玩物的娱乐啊！"莫德里奇愤怒的踹了沙发一脚，反应一向快的拉莫斯还愣在原地。

 

"怎么会…外界都认为你是Beta…"  
"他们总有办法知道的，赛尔吉奥。"莫德里奇用手撸了把头发，发出沉重的叹息。

 

"或许你可以回绝…我会帮你…"  
"没有人可以拒绝，这你是知道的。"

 

不。

 

他听说过Alpha的[冬季狩猎]，可他一直以为这些只是都市传说，每次听见关于狩猎的讨论他总是一笑而过，不屑去幻想这猎奇的想法。可当莫德里奇红着鼻子告诉他一切都是真实的事之后，他笑出不来了。

 

在这一刻，拉莫斯还发现了自己原来喜欢眼前的这个人。多可笑，迟钝的发现了自己的爱意却马上就要失去这个人了。

 

"见鬼的，你甚至不是西班牙人！"

 

他的情绪比莫德里奇更加外露，愤怒和无力感让他不知所措，他的指尖颤抖着想将Omega拥入怀中，可他不敢。

 

在球场上莫德里奇看到他的这个表情会向他指指脑袋，提醒他冷静，但今天莫德里奇自己的心情也足够糟了。

 

"我需要一个人静一静，别告诉其他人这件事。"

 

莫德里奇往后退了两步，催促Alpha还给他独处的时间。

 

两周后，莫德里奇请了假，轮休的拉莫斯也没有出现在观赛室内。

 

。

 

"嘿，世界冠军。"这是拉莫斯半小时内第五次被这么叫了，他举起酒杯向勾着自己肩膀的人示意，一饮而尽。

 

"我听说你对这次狩猎的入场券可是费劲了心思啊？可是有目标？"对方装作熟络的将唇贴在拉莫斯的耳边。

 

"怎么可能？不参加一次狩猎怎能算是一个真正的Alpha，对吧？"拉莫斯观察着对方的反应，一脸肯定会被队友说演得太浮夸的坏笑。

 

那人指了指他，说出赞同的话语。  
"我向你保证，你看到那些Omega不得不臣服于你的样子后肯定会对狩猎上瘾的。"

 

拉莫斯的嘴角硬扯出弧度，看了眼手表希望对方能感觉到他的不耐烦。

 

"看来有人已经迫不及待了。"

 

代表开始的枪声响起，刚才还衣冠楚楚的Alpha们像失控的野兽般闯进黑麻麻的树林。拉莫斯是最后一个出发，可却是最心急的。

 

空气中满是各种信息素混合在一起的气味，Alpha的烟草味酒味皮革味，Omega的水果香气花香和糖果的甜味。

 

拉莫斯皱眉，这些味道太腻太浓了，他要怎么找出属于莫德里奇独特的气味。

 

克罗地亚人的信息素他偷偷的嗅过几次，甜中带涩，有些刺鼻。

 

那是风信子的气味。

 

他跑了起来，无视周围传来的尖叫声。他很想当个好人可是今晚他必须要自私，他必须找到那个Omega。

 

诺大的场地还有一条河流，水温冰冷得拉莫斯站在旁边都能感觉到寒意。寒冷能抑制媚药的效果，泡在河流里的Omega发现了他的存在后都露出了惶恐的眼神，只有一个例外。

 

厌恶。

 

拉莫斯毫不犹豫的踏进了流淌的水流，在内心第无数次咒骂Alpha见鬼的自私。

 

他抓着莫德里奇的手臂用力往上拽，果不其然的被甩开了手。

 

"别碰我！"  
"不让我碰难道等着别的Alpha过来吗？"

 

拉莫斯不自觉的提高声量，他在吼出口的瞬间就后悔了。他使劲的拉着莫德里奇往外走，在第三次被甩掉手后他选择了将克罗地亚人揽入怀里。莫德里奇挣扎了几下，药物的作用再次苏醒让他散发出诱人的香气。

 

失去力气的莫德里奇只好让自己靠在拉莫斯的怀里，热潮来袭的感觉过于强烈，他揪着拉莫斯的衣服有些绝望。

 

"你想上就上吧，我还以为你和那群Alpha不一样呢。"

 

拉莫斯皱眉，脱掉了自己的外套披在莫德里奇身上，上头过于浓香水呛得莫德里奇有一瞬的呼吸困难。

 

这不是拉莫斯的信息素的味道，莫德里奇懊恼自己竟然没有第一时间发现。他在拉莫斯的怀里用力的嗅了嗅，可是那个像极了雨后草地的气味却不在。

 

拉莫斯粗鲁的弄乱了他的金发，惹来不耐烦的啧舌声。

 

"忍着点，做戏要做足。"  
外套下的贴身衣物被扯坏，拉莫斯赶在莫德里奇的热潮来得更猛烈之前把人带了出去。

 

"嘿！足球明星也找到合心意的啦？"

 

拉莫斯扯起毛茸茸的帽兜将莫德里奇的脸遮去一半，不去看那人的敞篷车内究竟有多少人。

 

他打开车门，莫德里奇被推进后座，难受得不断发出幼兽般的唔嘤声。

 

"我不会看你，我们距离目的地一个小时，如果你忍不住…我准备了一些工具，请自便。"

 

拉莫斯发动引擎，莫德里奇艰难地撑起身体。

 

"你要带我去哪里？"  
"离这里最近的宾馆。"

 

被药物强制发情的Omega，十几分钟前还很有气势的说想上就上的Omega，在听到要被Alpha带去宾馆后无助感被无限放大。

 

"我不要……"

 

一阵阵的呻吟，甜涩的信息素盖过了掩盖的香水。Omega的手伸进了被体液沾湿的裤子里头，用手指安抚那燥热的地方。  
他比刚才更依赖拉莫斯的外套，仔细的嗅还是闻得到Alpha平日残留在上头的气味。

 

可是太少了，这远远不够。

 

"Sesé……你帮帮我…"

 

拉莫斯没有回应他，他只好高高的撅起屁股幻想着自己的手指是Alpha的阴茎，深进浅出的玩弄着自己。

 

"赛尔吉奥…求你…"

 

拉莫斯终于停下了车，在狭小的空间内从前座移动到后座。莫德里奇欣喜的搂着他的脖子，在上头留下亲吻了拉莫斯还是无动于衷。

 

"我们到了，你不能就这样下车，能收敛点信息素吗？"

 

听到这个要求莫德里奇故意的背其而行，故意地张开双腿，明示拉莫斯该做的事情，最后进入他的却是矽胶制成的带结按摩棒。

 

他就差没破口大骂了，可却没有力气，媚药的效果比他想象中的还要强烈，他知道自己需要的不是这个。  
可是不止在这里拉莫斯用了假了阴茎操他，连宾馆的房间都是分开的。

 

"你可以自己处理好，对吧？"  
这是拉莫斯深夜对莫德里奇说的最后一句话。

 

"你是不是不举？"  
这是早晨莫德里奇对拉莫斯说的第一句话。

 

"你的咖啡，不客气。"  
拉莫斯潇洒的转头，伴随着淡淡的青草味他哼着歌从背包里拿出提早准备好的衣服。

 

"不回答就是默认了。"

 

莫德里奇说得认真，西班牙人装莫做样的叹气。

 

"天啊你知道我的秘密了，你能帮我保守这个秘密吗？"  
"…………"  
"好啦，我没有不举，我只是吃了点药。"  
"什么药？"  
"抑制剂…"

 

莫德里奇的脸上竟然出现了惊奇的表情。

 

"抑制剂对Alpha有用？没副作用"  
"Alpha都装做不知道这件事，至于副作用…当然有。不过我把我重要的队友救出来了，也没有强暴他，一次用药也没什么伤害。"他耸肩。

 

莫德里奇垂眸看着拉莫斯那处不再沉睡的地方确认着什么，被西班牙人戳了一下脑袋。

 

"总之你少点卷入这种事，我可不想真的报废。"  
"谢谢。"这些日子以来莫德里奇第一次露出笑容，拉莫斯的脸颊有些发烫。

 

"我只是好奇，你有没有喜欢的Alpha？"  
"Alpha？不了吧，谁会喜欢这种没脑袋的东西…无意冒犯。"  
"…………或许你会遇到一个与众不同的？"  
"还是算了吧，我Alpha过敏。"  
"……哦。"

 

目睹了心上人被用了媚药后尽全力当个绅士的男子——赛尔吉奥.拉莫斯，恋情告终。


	2. Chapter 2

结束假期的莫德里奇以为自己会因为迟到半小时被调侃，可是很明显今天训练场的八卦话题是另一个人。

 

"为了看斗牛所以翘掉观赛…"  
"无所畏惧啊。"

 

莫德里奇小跑的跟在后边，在队伍最前方折回的拉莫斯对上了他的视线。他扬起嘴角拉莫斯也回以微笑，可下一秒拉莫斯就被呵斥了。

 

"怎么了？"莫德里奇偷偷的问马塞洛。  
"哦？你回来了。他…昨天的比赛他应该在观赛席…"

莫德里奇点头。

"可是他没来，也联络不上。今天回来他说他跟朋友看斗牛去了。"

 

拉莫斯被批评了半天后重重地关上休息室的门，发誓要睡个天荒地老来忘掉这些破事。摔在床上，踢掉鞋子，刚合上眼又想起了莫德里奇坐在助手座求他的样子还有那甜腻的呻吟。

 

"唔…"

 

拉莫斯也不打算矜持了，他将手伸进裤子里回想着队友面部潮红的样子还有好几次‘不小心’在浴室瞧见的身体。

"噢…卢卡…"他舒服的闭上眼，试着不去懊恼自己怎么就那么绅士用了那什么该死的抑制药而不是霸王硬上弓。

[叩叩]  
"赛尔吉奥？你在里面？"

听到熟悉的声音拉莫斯一惊，抽出来的手无处安放。他用枕头盖住精神奕奕的小兄弟，闭上眼睛打算装睡可是莫德里奇赶在他装睡前打开了门，大大的眼睛一眨一眨的。

"嘿。"  
"嘿、嘿！干嘛？"

"没什么，我听说…哇你做了什么怎么整屋子信息素的味道。"莫德里奇皱眉，用手扇了扇空气。拉莫斯看着他沾湿的发尾，也闻到属于Omega淡淡的清香。

 

莫德里奇还没有贴抑制贴布。

‘占有他。’  
这个认知和混合的香味让拉莫斯耳边的小恶魔更嘚瑟了，怂恿着他做不该做的事。  
‘你不会想让卢卡难过的。’  
另一端的小天使制止了他。

 

"抱歉，一个人待着就没克制。"  
"别道歉呀又不是你的错。"莫德里奇咳了两声，坐在拉莫斯的脚边。

 

"所以…我是牛？还是斗牛士？"

 

拉莫斯轻笑，将视线从莫德里奇身上移开，没有回答。

 

"其实你可以说出实情的，教练也知道我的事。"  
"sese…"拉莫斯欲言又止"sese不想让其他人想像你那时候的样子。"

 

莫德里奇一愣，下垂的眉尾总有种无辜的感觉。

 

拉莫斯坐起身，挠了挠头发想着刚才那句话是不是有些暧昧了，就像是他想独占莫德里奇一样。或许，可以看看莫德里奇的反应看看他有没有一点点机会？

 

"也对，我的样子一定很逊吧。你这么一说我也不想让他们知道了。"

莫德里奇做着鬼脸开着玩笑，拉莫斯有些沉迷的看着他的侧颜，又问出了那个问题。

 

"说真的，你没想过找个Alpha的伴侣？"  
"为什么一定得是Alpha？"莫德里奇看着他，眼里的笑意还没褪去"我觉得Beta跟Omega都比Alpha好多了，各方面来说。"  
"你不能一棍子打死所有的Alpha。"  
"我当然可以。"

 

莫德里奇起身，准备逃避拉莫斯更多的追问，在关上门前他想起了什么。

 

"话说回来…前天是你第一次参加狩猎？"  
"废话。"  
"你下次还会去吗？"  
"怎么可……天啊你不是又被选中……"  
"只是好奇，我想了解我的好友多一些。"

 

‘哦，好友。’

拉莫斯哼了一声，躺回床上，没有回答。

。

一切回到了原本的样子，拉莫斯偶尔会搭莫德里奇的肩膀，莫德里奇还是会给他大大的拥抱。他们比起以往聊天的时候更多了，热身时候聊，吃饭时候聊，回到各自的家里的时候还在聊。只是再也不提起关于性别的事。

 

Beta跟Omega都比Alpha好多了。

 

莫德里奇说过的话拉莫斯记在心里反复咀嚼，他摇了摇头逼自己不再去想，而且在中场休息的时候更不是想这个的时机。

今天算得上是一场苦战，在开局不久就被对方进了一球，对士气的打击很大。但是他们还有时间，皇家马德里一定会胜利的。

 

队长用力的拍手吸引目光，就像他往常一样的鼓励队友们加油还有骂一堆脏话。

 

他还没说话余光瞄到了莫德里奇和谁在耳语，他扭头看见了莫德里奇的微笑。他耳语的对象是本泽马，而本泽马…是个Beta。

 

‘这很正常，拉莫斯。无须在意，他们只是在说话。’

 

他这么告诉自己好让自己好受一些，可是他抬头却发不出半点声音。

"……！"

他试着呐喊，可是喉头却像被堵住了一般，只能不断的深呼吸，在每一次重重的呼出中尝试找到一点点声音。

"…！……！"

"赛尔吉奥！"

莫德里奇弓步上前扶住了脚步有些不稳的他，拉莫斯只敢望着地面，他肯定现在所有人的脸色都很难看。急促的脚步声传来，他知道那是队医，可是队医还没到拉莫斯身边，他就开始激烈的咳嗽。

 

"赛尔吉奥！""Churu！"

 

他感觉眼前一黑，可是只有瞬间，在他回过神的时候更衣室安静的连蚂蚁的对话都听得见。

 

"咳…咳……嗯？为什么会有…"

 

拉莫斯愣住了，他睁大眼看着一地的花瓣就像皇马的颜色一样，纯白，无暇，又刺眼。

莫德里奇看着花瓣从拉莫斯的嘴里散落的时候心揪成了一团，看过的所有关于吐花症的新闻瞬间充满了他的脑袋。

"你要休息吗？"他将拉莫斯往座位上拉，四号球员却甩开了他的手，重新地挺直腰，迈步踩在那花瓣上。

 

"让我们去收拾那些他妈的弱鸡，一！二！三！前进马德里！"

 

拉莫斯踏入绿茵场就看见换人板上红色的数字四。不就是吐了几瓣花瓣，他怎会服气。

"我还能踢。"他在经过教练的时候轻声地说，可是教练只是瞄了他一眼，没有说更多的话。

 

低气压影响了替补席的气氛，在拉平比分的时候也没人欢呼，只是鼓掌。拉莫斯把半张脸藏在领口之下，棕色的眼睛随着克罗地亚人的身影转动。没有人能读懂他此刻眼中的落寞是为了什么。

 

。

 

「抱有强烈爱意之人感情上无法得到回响之人有机率患上此病症。」  
「爱慕对象的亲吻很大机率能治好，但若不是两情相悦只能延缓病症。」  
「除此之外无解。」  
「截至目前全球因为吐花症死亡的人数为…」

莫德里奇心一惊，立刻合上屏幕，不去看那个过于具体的数字。

‘不会的不会的。’他焦躁的来回渡步，无法不去控制自己的假想。

 

"他那么优秀，肯定今天就会去表白，然后被接受，Happy Ending！"  
他大声的说出来，脸上挤出来的笑容倒映在夜晚的落地窗前。

"天啊…这表情真丑。"他捂住自己的脸，将自己摔进床里。

 

。

 

赛尔吉奥一脸正经的将私服扔进壁柜里，就像什么都没发生过。

"赛尔吉奥…"瓦拉内稍微凑了过去"你还好吧？"  
"我为什么不好？"

 

嗯，很呛。  
法国人乖巧的站直，不再追问。

 

"你的吐花症好了？"  
另一个法国人——本泽马倒是很直接，甚至没有发现西班牙人听到他的声音的时候的一脸哀怨。

 

"又不是什么大不了的病。"  
"没什么大不了？"莫德里奇有些坐不住了，他走到拉莫斯的身边小声的说"吐花症会死人的。"  
"无所谓吧。"

 

莫德里奇揪着他的领口往自己拉近，抵住他的额头。拉莫斯瞳孔放大，因这个亲近的距离而窃喜。

 

"她是谁？"  
"什么？"  
"你喜欢的那个人，她是谁。或许我能帮你……我也想知道是什么样的女人让大名鼎鼎的赛尔吉奥.拉莫斯如此牵肠挂肚。"

莫德里奇开玩笑的说着，想掩盖刚才过于严肃的自己。西班牙人愣了一秒，粗鲁的推开克罗地亚人。

 

"是‘他’。"

 

男性。

这个答案让他的笑容垮了下来。  
不知为何的莫德里奇的内心有些酸涩，可能是因为他们是朋友吧。他想起了狩猎之夜没有标记自己的拉莫斯，挤出了微笑。

 

"你告白了吗？"  
"没有。"  
"…你那么优秀，不管男性还是女性的Omega一定会喜欢你的。"

 

拉莫斯看了莫德里奇一眼，想要反问"你喜欢我吗？"可想起莫德里奇对Alpha的‘极高’评价，他退缩了。

真是好眼光，喜欢上一个讨厌Alpha的Omega。

拉莫斯咬牙，低下头不去看莫德里奇。

 

"少装作一副很了解Sesé的样子，Sesé喜欢的是Alpha。"


	3. Chapter 3

"你们看到了吗？赛尔吉奥的男朋友。"马塞洛握着手机走到大巴的后面，神秘兮兮的笑着。

 

"我早上就看见了。"纳乔有些亢奋，没有人不喜欢八卦，尤其是朋友的八卦。

 

静静地坐在最后第二排的莫德里奇摘下了一边的耳机装作毫不在意，突然被人碰了碰肩膀。

 

"卢卡，你要猜猜赛尔吉奥的男朋友是什么款式吗？"  
"还款式呢…"莫德里奇扯扯嘴角，他想起了昨天和赛尔吉奥的对话。

 

拉莫斯中午对他发怒，晚上就灰溜溜的跟着他到处走了。这是某个人愧疚的表现，可强烈的自尊心不容许他主动道歉。莫德里奇窃笑，第无数次的在这样的情况下先打破僵局。

 

"话说回来，就当我不了解你吧，他是什么样的人？"  
"嗯…"拉莫斯盯着他，不知为何莫德里奇觉得此刻拉莫斯有点像被欺负的狗狗。

 

"告诉我嘛。"  
"他…比我高，大概一米九吧。"  
"嗯。"  
"皮肤黝黑，很健康的颜色，就像巧克力一样。"  
"嗯。"  
"黑色短发，很清爽那种…"

 

"听上去，跟我完全相反啊。"莫德里奇的笑容有点苦涩。  
"对啊必须跟你……没什么。"拉莫斯终于从莫德里奇身上移开视线，莫德里奇也不再追问，还是给他的吐花症朋友一点空间吧。

 

"你和他一定要幸福啊。"  
"当然的。"

 

但是拉莫斯描述的这个人…莫德里奇总觉得有些耳熟……

 

"是瓦拉内？"

 

莫德里奇的话让在场的人愣住了，尤其是无辜的法国人。

 

"天啊，这么说起来挺像健美界的你的啊。"马塞洛哈哈大笑的用手机对照着。

"别闹了。"突然成为话题中心瓦拉内有些窘迫，站起来将自己的位置换到了前面，以避免更多的调侃，可笑声还是一直传进他的耳朵。

 

"怎么了？"坐在前排的赛尔吉奥终于拿下了耳机。

"没事，他们闹我所以我过来躲一下。"他笑着打圆场，可空气安静了一会儿后他还是压抑不住他的好奇。

 

"所以你的吐花症好了？"  
赛尔吉奥一愣。

 

"嗯，好了。"

 

有时候，一些球迷会比较疯狂。他们会惨叫的奔向你，跟受到惊吓的你要合照或者签名。有时候则不，他们会直接跳到你身上用腿盘着你的腰就像一只超大超重的无尾熊，如果以上的情况都没有的话，你可能会被强吻。

他正巧愁着找人配合他演戏，那球迷的吻也算救了他，他可以顺理成章的说他的爱人治好了他的吐花症，教练也不会担心那些该死的花瓣影响他的表现。

 

他转身看向后座那群窃窃私语的人，对上了莫德里奇的视线。克罗地亚人抖了一下，一点都不自然的将视线转向窗外隧道里毫无意思的景色。约五秒后他的偷瞄显然被拉莫斯发现了，他露出不好意思的笑容，拉莫斯则是对他做了个鬼脸。

 

。

 

"为Churu吐过的花瓣干杯！"

 

比赛赢了总是让人情绪高涨，卡瓦哈尔将水瓶聚得高高的，听上去无厘头的敬酒语得到了所有人的回应。

 

"说实话，我们真的很担心你好不了。"贝尔用上了参杂英语的西语，嘴角的弧度是真心的为此感到开心。他看了眼卢卡，补充道"Lukita也是这么想的。"

"这话听上去怎么那么熟悉。"拉莫斯将脱下的袜子扔向他。

他当然记得这句话，这是他给贝尔的生日贺词，在那一个月还成为了队内的流行词。

 

"Churu，明天载我一程。Lukita也是这么想的。"  
"塞尔吉奥，你是不是拿了我的止汗剂？Lukita也是这么想的。"  
"Sesé，你的下巴沾到东西了。Lukita也是这么想的。"

 

"塞尔吉奥，你能让他们停止这个笑话吗？Lukita拜托你了。"

莫德里奇认真的说这句话的画面浮现在脑海，天啊他当时就应该发现这位中场有多么迷人的。

 

这段有趣的往事让他无法克制上扬的嘴角，就算他用手掩盖也藏不住那种发自内心的欢喜。看着他的表情更衣室的众人翻了个白眼，纷纷做自己的事，让他自己一个人傻乐。

 

"唉，这大概就是爱情的样子吧。"本泽马感叹道。

 

这一天，莫德里奇很早就收拾好自己，离开气氛热络的队友们。

 

。

 

"你是不是在躲着Sesé？"拉莫斯的手撑在墙上，挡住莫德里奇的去路。克罗地亚人转身像从另一个方向出去，下一秒他就被西班牙人的双手困住了。虽然他可以下蹲的逃出去，但那就太明显了。此刻他的鼻腔都是雨后草地的气味，而这是拉莫斯的气味。

 

"我没有。"  
"你有。"  
"我没有。"  
"你有。"  
"懒得跟你废话。"

 

莫德里奇用力的推开拉莫斯，这比他想象中的容易。

 

"平了两场输了一场，你不复盘吗？"拉莫斯被他推开倒也不恼，只是跟在莫德里奇的身后用同样的步伐走着。  
"我复过了。"  
"跟我复和跟别人复能一样吗？我在放映厅等你。"  
"我不会去的。"  
"为什么？"  
"不为什么。"  
"你得给我个理由吧？"

 

莫德里奇呼了一口气，还没到柜子前就脱下了上衣。

 

‘好吧，这不算罕见。Sesé要冷静。’拉莫斯看着汗津津的后背，咽了一口水。

 

但接下来的事情就比较罕见了，莫德里奇突然地撕开脖子上的抑制贴纸，空气中飘荡着风信子的气味。

"…！"

拉莫斯可没想到会闻到这朝思暮想的气味，尤其在运动后气味会更浓，他只偷偷闻过莫德里奇沐浴后和肥皂混合的气味，这么直接的还是第一次。狩猎那次不算，他被压抑了本能忘了莫德里奇的信息素是多么迷人的存在。

 

他用力地吸气，又担心呼吸声太大引起眼前人的注意。当莫德里奇弯腰去拿放在柜子下方的拖鞋的时候，单薄的短裤更是凸显出了那赏心悦目的弧度。拉莫斯不应该盯着不看，可他控制不住自己。

 

视线慢慢的从下往上，停留在卢卡的发尾。这是他最常盯着的地方，也是他最喜欢地方。

 

"我今天没空，我和人有约。"  
"是约会吗？"  
"对。"

 

裤子连着内裤也被扯了下来，这可是前所未有。

 

"等等等等等！你是不是对我太放心了？"

 

莫德里奇围上了有三条黑色杠标志的白色的毛巾，没有回头。

 

"这里又没有别人，再说了你不是喜欢Alpha吗？"

 

莫德里奇走进沐浴间，浑身僵硬的的肌肉随着温水的流淌慢慢地放松。他用双手捂住了脸，重重地叹气。

 

"你在想什么啊卢卡？"

 

他用力的拍了拍自己的脸。

 

"你还在期待什么呢？"

 

他从分化的那一天起就对Alpha没有好感。那时候他在场上最常被羞辱的话就是关于他的属性的话。随着年龄的增长，也见识了身边的朋友有意无意的对Omega的歧视。甚至连自己的脚都管不好的Alpha，竟过来劝他放弃足球这种‘爷儿们’的活动。不，莫德里奇没有因此觉得难过，反倒激怒了他。他在场上破口大骂，直到有人过来拉开他。从那天起，他再也没说过这种话。

 

"为什么要对外说你是Beta啊？"  
"因为‘Omega不适合运动’啊。"

 

当身边出现了狩猎的受害者的时候，莫德里奇真的觉得Alpha这种生物烂得没救了。可他没想到当他也陷入那样的境地的时候，也是Alpha救了他。

 

"正常的Alpha哪会这样啊…想也知道是同性恋…妈的我怎么就没想到呢。"

 

莫德里奇一边洗头一边跟自己开反省会，但他知道无论道理多么正确，他已经深陷其中。

 

。

 

难受。

 

莫德里奇闭上眼，无视飞机上所有的声音。天知道他已经冷落拉莫斯快一个月了，可是心的伤口仿佛随着他撒谎的次数越裂越大。

 

"嘿，昨天约会怎么样？"

 

哪有什么约会呢。

 

"挺好的，你推荐的那家餐厅气氛很好。"  
"这是必须的。"拉莫斯骄傲的笑着，不知是不是错觉，莫德里奇觉得他憔悴了许多。  
"你跟他也去过？"  
"对啊…咳、咳咳…Sesé要去大便。"  
"我不需要知道这个…"

 

他的吐槽还没说完拉莫斯就用飞的速度去了厕所。莫德里奇重新合上眼，他想睡一下可恼人的梦境让他睁开眼的时候觉得更加的疲惫，他需要洗把脸让自己清醒一点。

 

他关上水喉的时候瞥到深色地板上突兀的色调，那颜色让他吓得检查镜中的自己。

 

"呼…吓死我了…"

 

他再仔细看一眼，才发现那并不是血迹，而是一片花瓣。

 

 

一片如血般鲜红的花瓣。


	4. Chapter 4

好吵。

 

莫德里奇在深夜里第三次从梦中苏醒，房内的电子时钟显示已是2点14分。他烦躁的拨开被子，拿起充电完毕的手机。反正都睡不着了，不如再看点对手的比赛。

打开手机的瞬间屏幕上跳动着群聊的抱怨跟咒骂，还有拉莫斯五分钟前传来的讯息。

 

「醒了吗？」

 

这用词让卢卡烦躁的心情好了一点。

 

Luka10  
「醒了。」  
SR4  
「卡里姆还在睡？」  
Luka10  
「他去跟瓦拉内那儿了，纳乔不敢跟Omega一个房间不知道跟谁挤了。Alpha都是怂包。」  
SR4  
「我可不是怂包。」

 

莫德里奇看着屏幕，思考着要怎么回答。

 

「你就是。」太幼稚了。  
「证明啊。」是要证明什么啊。  
「你这是在调情吗？」有病啊。

 

他盯着那个对话框至少五分钟，直到他真的非回复什么不可的时候，弹出了新的对话框。

 

SR4  
「我要睡了，马塞洛的鼾声比外面的烟花大多了，但是比烟花更助眠。」

 

莫德里奇抬起的手指放下又抬起，在他反悔之前打完了那一行字。

 

Luka10  
「你要过来吗？」

 

莫德里奇等了十分钟，拉莫斯没有回复讯息，但是门铃响了。莫德里奇套上上衣装作平静没有后悔的打开门，或许是错觉，他觉得拉莫斯的耳朵有点红。

 

拉莫斯咳了一声后捂着嘴把接下来的咳嗽都吞下。

 

"抱歉没有带助眠神器马塞洛过来。"拉莫斯开着玩笑，精神疲倦的莫德里奇扯了扯嘴角，虽是应酬的假笑但在拉莫斯眼里也挺好看的。

 

"你没有贴抑制贴。"  
"噢，抱歉。"莫德里奇赶紧转身去包里找那胶布"我想说只有我一个人就随意了点。"

 

"没事，不是需要道歉的事。"  
"你刚才已经睡着了？"  
"还没，烟花那么吵怎么可能睡着。"  
"我上推特看了一下，他们说四点才散场呢。"  
"这可真够呛。"

 

风信子的气味还是很浓，但两人默契的都没有去扯开窗帘打开窗。开了窗帘楼下那群载歌载舞的对手球迷又得乱吼，说不定还会习惯性的瞄他们一眼，还不如眼不见为净。

 

拉莫斯大字型扑腾的躺在莫德里奇的床上，被克罗地亚人用大腿顶了顶悬在床外的腿。

 

"你没看那一床的被子还铺得好好的吗？"莫德里奇笑着说，拉莫斯发现他的黑眼圈都出来了。

"我就奇怪怎么温温的。"他大笑的逃到隔壁床上，看着莫德里奇用手拍掉他鞋子留下的沙子。他坐在本泽马的床上犹豫着要不要脱掉上衣，他不习惯穿着衣服睡觉但是还是要尊重莫德里奇……

 

‘再说了，你不是喜欢Alpha吗？’

 

莫德里奇说过的话在耳边响起，这让拉莫斯有些丧气。

 

管他的，他的人设不就是喜欢Alpha吗？

 

莫德里奇背对着他，听着布料摩擦的声音有些紧张。他不断的默念别想太多，可是这一点用有都没有的催眠让他的脑子开始浮现奇怪的画面。

 

幸好钻进被子的拉莫斯说了写对手的事让他转移注意力。他们聊了一会儿，至少有十五分钟吧，烟花还没停但是彼此都快到极限了。

 

"卢卡？"  
回应拉莫斯的是均匀的呼吸声，他微笑后打了个哈欠，正要入睡又被惊醒。

 

"妈的…我的老天…"

 

听着莫德里奇的脏话，拉莫斯干笑几声。

 

"天…我竟然忘了带耳塞…"

 

莫德里奇继续嘀咕着，拉莫斯看着黑暗中那隐隐约约的金色小脑袋，决定起身。

 

感觉到床铺下陷的的时候莫德里奇的睡意全无，他眨眨眼睛对着黑暗问"怎么了？"

"这样就不会吵到你了。"

 

他被拽进一个温暖的怀里，环着他的手臂捂住他的耳朵。

 

"不、不用了。"  
"睡吧。"

 

拉莫斯没有松开他的意思，这位西班牙人喜欢拥抱他是知道的，但是在床上拥抱还是让他觉得脸颊有些烫，最终放弃了挣扎。

 

他的额头抵着胸膛的肌肤，还过不了几秒呢上头就传来浅浅的鼾声。

 

可能是自己的咒骂声把人吵醒了吧，莫德里奇有些自责。他动了动身体，鼻尖蹭着拉莫斯的皮肤，抽抽鼻子，一股淡淡的青草的气味。

 

‘这么近果然还是能闻到信息素啊’他偷偷的想着，他曾经很抗拒Alpha信息素的气味，可是他这次他却感到了某种安全感。

 

他深呼吸，嗅着这个让他安心的气味渐渐入睡。直到睡着了他都不知道拉莫斯的鼻尖一直抵着他的金发。

 

。

 

当看到花瓣已经从桃红变成鲜红的时候，拉莫斯承认，他害怕了。

 

"老天爷还真是残忍啊…"

 

他抹了一把因为激烈咳嗽而有些生理泪水的脸，看着镜中憔悴的自己。这些日子他试着将注意力转移到其他人身上，可是试问又有谁可以像莫德里奇一样的走进他的内心呢。他不能独占厕所太久，只能乖乖的清理现场，或许是心不在焉的关系，他并没发现离开的时候留下了一片花瓣。

 

他望了坐在后方的莫德里奇一眼才愿意坐回自己的座位。西班牙人深知再这样下去留给他的时间已经不多了，他或许可以抛开奇怪的自尊心抓紧机会追求那名克罗地亚人承认他为那位金发的Omega疯狂，疯狂得他吐的花瓣都能洗好几次花瓣浴了。

 

"我该怎么办呢…Lukita…"

 

他拥着Omega的黑暗中喃喃自语，无数次的偷吻那金色的发丝。烟花的声音终于停止，宁静的环境让他停止了胡思乱想。

 

"哈~"拉莫斯在上场热身前在通道内打了第十次的哈欠。  
"你还好吗？"马塞洛关切的问。  
"咳、咳咳…"莫德里奇觉得他真的要感冒了。太奇怪了昨夜没有盖被子还脱到只剩下内裤的明明是赛尔吉奥。  
"你们还好吗？"马塞洛开始担心了。

 

两人不约而同的回答没事，莫德里奇想起了早餐的时候拉莫斯似乎有话要跟他说，但是还没说两人就双双被教练叫走了。

 

"你早上要跟我说什么？"

 

拉莫斯深呼吸，没有看他。

 

"我们比赛完了再说吧。"  
"嗯…咳、咳……"莫德里奇觉得喉咙就像是什么要涌出来，他靠着墙紧捂着自己的嘴，他想要平静下来这咳怎么都止不住。

 

"咳…我有不好的预感。"

 

快速的说完这话莫德里奇就全力的往回跑，尽可能的远离摄影机。他跪倒在更衣室的门口，耳边嗡嗡作响，喉头有一股怪异的腥甜。他禁闭双眼，有种很轻薄的物体碰触到了他的手背，不用说他都知道那是什么。

 

"卢卡！！"

 

队友们的脚步声随即赶到，扶起他的人身上有熟悉的雨后草地的气息。他有点想要得寸进尺的将脸埋在拉莫斯的侧颈，但他不能。他现在能做的就是学拥着他的人当时的做法，装作什么事都没有的迈出脚步，就算这喉咙灼热的感觉比他想象中的难受多了。

 

"抱歉，我没事。"

 

他推开了拉莫斯，用证明自己无事的步伐大幅迈出脚步，其他人关切的跟了上去，没有人注意到拉莫斯看着那些花瓣的神情。

 

。

 

拉莫斯今天出现第三次错误了，而这次的错误导致了对方的第一个进球。

 

他扶着膝盖喘着粗气抹掉下巴上的汗水，他从看到莫德里奇吐花后就很不舒服，他怀疑这样的症状甚至不太正常。但他…他必须坚持下去，只要比赛结束了就没问题了。

 

他触球的时候场内就响起了嘘声，他想这些声音大概是皇马球迷的声音。他可从来没有习惯这些，他得找到机会，让这些嘘声转换为欢呼声。

 

他们获得了一次角球的机会。

 

克罗斯站到了角球位置，拉莫斯瞄了一眼莫德里奇，克罗地亚人此时待在替补席上一脸忧心的看着他们。莫德里奇当然注意到了拉莫斯在看他，他握拳，在拉莫斯移开视线前说了句。

 

"加油。"

 

拉莫斯将注意力放回场上，嘴角有着不明显的弧度。克罗斯看准了那一块空档，拉莫斯能钻过去的空档传出了那一球。

 

拉莫斯高高跃起，他头部击中了球的同时被击中了腹部。

 

或许是队友或许是对手，他不知道。

 

绿茵场上出现了一抹红色，足以让球场所有人哗然的红色。

 

完了…

拉莫斯禁闭双眼。

 

"他不是痊愈了吗？"  
"这段时间完全没看到他还有吐花的症状啊！"  
"这是怎么回事？"

这是替补席上的声音。

 

"滚下去！"

这是观众席上的声音。

 

莫德里奇的心都揪在了一起，他将这一抹鲜红和飞机上的那一枚联想在一起。他早该发现的，拉莫斯老是在咳嗽，有时候还会紧捂着像是害怕着什么，而他…一直因为嫉妒而故意的无视了。

 

"鲜红的花瓣可不是什么好兆头…"不知是谁在窃窃私语。

 

过了五秒，大家的视线已不仅在于拉莫斯身上，他们需要关注的还有替补席上的莫德里奇。


	5. Chapter 5

寂静。

 

就算是惨败大巴上也没有如此安静过。

 

每个人都想回到马德里，但是现实的情况是他们会再过一夜，而且楼下的人还变多了。

 

拉莫斯和莫德里奇默契的不去碰手机，他们不看也知道推特跟INSTAGRAM评论区肯定都沦陷了。

 

吐花瓣多浪漫啊，踢球的爷儿们怎么就不能吐花瓣了？平时在评论吹什么卢卡像油画里的人都是骗人的，这下好了，油画里美人吐花了他突然就不美了，什么道理。拉莫斯愤愤不平的想着，眉心都能夹死一只苍蝇了。

莫德里奇倒是一脸平静的看着窗外，他虽然好相处可绷着脸的时候总有一种冰冷的气质，在这一刻那个气质更明显了。

 

昨夜没和他一个房的本泽马留下来试着安慰莫德里奇，但克罗地亚人一直都保持着沉默，所以法国人也不再烦他。  
他们待在各自的床上，莫德里奇很早就躺下了，看上去格外哀怨身影背对着本泽马呼吸均匀。在本泽马以为他已经睡下的第四十八分钟他突然从床上蹦起。

 

"我去找赛尔吉奥。"  
"啊？可现在已经一点…"  
"管他妈的几点，揍他还要选时间吗？"

 

莫德里奇手脚利索的穿好鞋就走出去，本泽马在关门声响起前大声的叮咛

 

"你可不要真的打他啊！"

 

「砰！」的一声，留下了本泽马一人。

 

"…我还以为他在担心自己呢…"

 

  
被扰了睡眠的马塞洛开门看到了怒气冲冲的克罗地亚人。他选择了侧身让莫德里奇进去并逃出房间，在门完全关上前听见了莫德里奇怒吼拉莫斯的全名。

他想象莫德里奇如果这样喊他的全名，忍不住打了个冷颤。

 

莫德里奇大步的往拉莫斯走去，怒气冲冲的扒开被边角塞在床下不太好扒的被子。拉莫斯一脸茫然地看着小兔子耗费了大约二十秒疯狂的把被子完全扯下，扯下后还把被子抱起来再狠狠地丢在地上还骂被子是该死的Alpha。

 

"…你…"  
"你什么你！你这个混帐东西！"

 

这下莫德里奇手脚并用的爬上床，拉莫斯可没料到这个。他来不及起身坐好，在躺着的姿态下让莫德里奇一屁股的压在他的腰上。

 

"你说！"拉莫斯的领子被抓起，这让他有些懊恼为什么今天穿衣服睡觉。"你不是说你的吐花症好了吗！？"

"你、你冷静…"  
"冷静个屁！你为什么动作这么慢！？你到底在等什么！？"  
"卢卡！"  
"你欺骗我！！"

这让空气凝固了三秒。

"你不也骗了我吗？你说你在约会，约会多久了你该不会连接吻都没有吧？"  
"……这是两回事。"  
"两回事？你看看你今天就‘呕！！！’的吐了两次花，你该不会早就犯病了吧！？"  
"没有！"  
"你有！！不然怎么的那些花瓣还会传染不成你这个…"

 

莫德里奇突然地松开了拉莫斯，让西班牙人重新摔进枕头里来强制结束这个话题。莫德里奇突然往伏下的压在他身上，他甚至能闻到抑制贴下的气味。

 

"回答我…卢卡，你他妈给我起来！"

 

莫德里奇不知道在找着什么，身体无意扭动的地方蹭到了拉莫斯那个开始不太妙的地方。在拉莫斯谢天谢地莫德里奇终于起来的时候，他手里还拿着拉莫斯的手机。

 

"我帮你给他打电话。"  
"别闹了！"  
"必须这么做，你不敢告白的话我帮你告白。"

 

感谢科技，莫德里奇甚至不用问拉莫斯密码就解锁了手机。他无数次拍开拉莫斯的手，在通讯录中寻找可疑的昵称。

"他叫什么名字？"  
"卢卡！还给我。"

 

他抓住了拉莫斯的手腕，拉莫斯当然可以争开，可是他更希望莫德里奇可以不要在他身上动来动去了。

 

"卢卡…不要多管闲事…"

 

莫德里奇在通讯录找到了一个名字。

 

[Mi amor]

 

不知怎么的，莫德里奇感觉眼眶热热的。

 

"我找到了，是这个人吧。"  
"不要这样，卢卡。"  
"再见。晚安。"

 

莫德里奇从床上跳下躲进厕所摁下拨通键，拉莫斯敲着门怒吼无果后闭上眼等着那死亡的铃声响起。

 

但是没有。

 

隔了好几间房间，本泽马看着手机显示屏上的克罗地亚文不知道该不该接。

 

电话挂断了。

 

本泽马松了口气，不知为何的这通电话响起他就有很不好的预感。他将手机放回原位，铃声再次响起。

 

"……好吧。…喂？"  
「你好，不好意思这么晚打扰你。」  
"啊…没事，这个手机的…"  
「你看了今天的比赛了吗？」  
"比、比赛？"  
「拉莫斯的比赛。」  
"不是，我并不是…"  
「立刻回答我。」  
"……"  
「…不回答是吧，我就直说了，你知道赛尔吉奥喜欢你吧，你他妈什么意思啊？这样吊着人的胃口有意思吗？你看到那一地花瓣了吗？我心都碎了……」

 

本泽马将手机从耳边拿开，一脸狐疑的看着屏幕，怀疑这个电话是不是莫德里奇错拿了球迷的。比起继续这个诡异的，毫无逻辑到令人害怕的通话，他选择将不属于自己的手机关机。

 

"妈的……"

莫德里奇咬牙切齿的回拨，拉莫斯的敲门声是越来越没有耐性了。实际上，拉莫斯开始用起了肩膀撞门。

"别吵！！"莫德里奇一脚往厕所的门呼去，电话那头毫无情感的声音让他有些挫折。他打开了门任由拉莫斯把手机抢过去。

 

"别看了，那个渣男关机了。"

 

拉莫斯看着垂头丧气的莫德里奇，原本被气得脸涨红的他收起了怒气。

 

"来抱抱。"  
拉莫斯不理会莫德里奇的挣扎把人抱在怀里，就像他们常做的那样。对方的关机让莫德里奇越想越气到忍无可忍的脑袋冷静了下来，他的确需要这一桶冷水。他的鼻尖蹭了蹭拉莫斯的脖子，回拥了他的挚友。

 

"我真不敢相信你会喜欢这样的人…他肯定知道你喜欢他…他知道你有吐花症吗？"  
"……他不知道啊。"  
"你是说不知道你喜欢他还是不知道你有吐花症？"

莫德里奇觉得他们该分开了，但是拉莫斯的手臂还是收得很紧。

"……他不知道我喜欢他。"  
"那是你的想法。那吐花症呢？"  
"……"拉莫斯犹豫了，他要如实回答还是要继续骗莫德里奇，这是个难题。

"…他知道…嗯，他知道。"  
"太恶劣了…他说不定还觉得这很有趣…"  
"别这么说。"拉莫斯听着莫德里奇咒骂他自己，心虚得想坦白又不敢坦白。

"你竟然到现在还在帮他说话？"  
"比起这个，你还没回答我你的约会怎么样了。"

 

嗯，这话题转得太自然了。

 

莫德里奇白了他一眼，叹了口气推开他，靠在洗手台上。

"没有约会…一开始就没有约会。"  
"什么？你骗我？"  
"彼此彼此而已。"  
"不对…你为什么要假装呢？我为了继续比赛是撒了谎，可你没有这个必要啊？"

 

莫德里奇苦笑。

 

"你都说你有男朋友了，我才不要输给你。"  
听到这个理由拉莫斯张嘴，不知道该说些什么。

 

"至于那些花瓣只是意外。赛尔吉奥…"莫德里奇的双眼几乎失去了光芒"我喜欢的人永远不会喜欢我，就这样而已。"

 

"怎么会呢…"拉莫斯站到他的身边"你这么优秀…"  
"我也是这么想你的，可看看你的下场。虽然我喜欢的人比你那个好多了，至少不是感情的骗子，我眼光好。"  
"嘿！"拉莫斯抗议，莫德里奇只是耸肩。

 

俩人之间沉默了许久，莫德里奇早前跪倒在地上的画面不断的在拉莫斯的脑海里重播，他甚至看见了那些花瓣由纯白变成如血的鲜红。那样的可能性让他彻夜难眠，虽然莫德里奇进来闹腾了一下让他想大爆粗口可现在克罗地亚的人的存在却让他的心情平静了不少。

 

啊…风信子的气味…

 

他甩了甩头，打破了沉默。

 

"我真的很担心你，卢卡。"  
"我又何尝不是呢…"莫德里奇用手掌将发丝往后梳"而你还隐瞒我，别人就算了你竟然瞒我。你好意思说担心我，我像个傻子一样的天天给你的恋情加油。我看到你的情况如此严重的时候都快疯了你知道吗？"

 

他踮脚拥抱了拉莫斯，拉莫斯习惯性的亲吻他的太阳穴，拍了拍厚实的后背。

同时，他感觉到了某样东西在顶着他。

 

"加西亚，我很认真的在跟你谈这件事。"  
"…………唔。"

 

拉莫斯发誓他不是故意的，他也不知道他的小兄弟在激动什么，可能是卢卡说关心他，可能是卢卡的气味太迷人，可能是他盯着卢卡起伏的胸膛太久了。

 

他松开了莫德里奇，他的挚友应该给他一些私人空间冷静一下了。莫德里奇盯着拉莫斯的双眼，那种不甘心的感觉又回来了。

那种想要拉莫斯摆脱吐花症又对那个幸运儿嫉妒到疯掉的感觉。

 

天杀的…

 

他想要赛尔吉奥…

 

"这样吧…"克罗地亚人往西班牙人贴近，耳边嗡嗡做响。

"卢、卢卡？"

莫德里奇与他对视，面无表情可眼满是慌张。

 

他扯下拉莫斯的裤子跪了下去。

 

。

 

本泽马躺在床上辗转难眠，那通诡异的电l话一直在困扰着他。

说什么赛尔吉奥…喜欢…那声音听着还像卢卡的…

 

"…卧槽。"


	6. Chapter 6

这幅画面对拉莫斯来说无疑是充满冲击力的。

几分钟前还在跟他辩论的队友现在跪在厕所的地上，握着他半勃的阴茎，舔着敏感的铃口。没有一件事是可以跟平时那个爱干净一丝不苟的莫德里奇联系在一起的，他不想提醒克罗地亚人换个地方，他害怕说了就错过这一次的心血来潮了。虽然他就应该阻止这个发生。

"噢…卢卡…"

手指穿过克罗地亚人的发丝，想收紧又放松。拉莫斯想满足自己一直以来的性幻想，可又舍不得让莫德里奇有一点不适。

 

"我们不能…"

 

仅存的的道德感让拉莫斯最后一次说出拒绝的话，撸着他的柱身的手停顿了一下，莫德里奇直直的望着他，呆愣的神情只维持了半秒。从他的眼神拉莫斯能感觉到，Omega有些不开心。

"你大可以把我当作他。"  
"我…嘶！！"

拉莫斯才刚吐出一个音节臀部就被莫德里奇狠狠地掐住，并再次将拉莫斯的勃起含入嘴里。和刚才轻度的吸吮不一样，莫德里奇的每一下都吸到最深，下巴抵到嚢袋再退到只剩冠部然后再一次的深喉。西班牙人捂着自己的嘴让厕所里的回音少一些，可这么一来莫德里奇的喉音和他弄出来的水声更明显了。

"啊啊…！"

拉莫斯溢出的呻吟使莫德里奇抬眼，满意的看着西班牙人因快感而迷蒙的双眼，再一次含到最深的时候莫德里奇出气般的狠狠的往拉莫斯被掐红的臀部扇了几个巴掌。

"唔…卢卡…"

拉莫斯连脚趾都蜷缩起来，他还是揪了莫德里奇那头漂亮的金发。白色的精液溅在克罗地亚人的脸上，张嘴去接的动作让原本就昏呼呼的拉莫斯几乎忘了呼吸。

 

"我终于知道为什么色情片里老是有这个了，"性的愉悦让Omega暂时忘了那烧心的嫉妒。他舔去了嘴角的白灼。

"是甜的。"  
"什么？"

对比已经站起来对他上下其手的中场，这位后卫明显还没缓过神来。

"你想试试吗？"莫德里奇站在拉莫斯面前理所当然的脱下了自己的上衣，还有松垮垮的短裤，兴奋无比的东西弹了出来。他以为自己已经完全豁出去了，可羞耻心还是不断地在提醒着他自己到底在做什么。

"……"拉莫斯无法忍住不去看莫德里奇的躯体，他屏着呼吸缓慢的移动着脚步。莫德里奇抬头注视着他的双眼，他不知道克罗地亚人还有这么温柔的表情。莫德里奇的手指抹掉脸颊上的白浊，凑向拉莫斯微启的双唇。

拉莫斯含住莫德里奇的指尖，再慢慢的吸得更深，舌头缠绕的触感让莫德里奇起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。湿漉漉的手指从拉莫斯的唇间抽出的瞬间，西班牙人紧握着他的手，在手背落下了纯洁的一吻。

 

四目交接，拉莫斯的眉间起了浅浅的皱褶。

 

"不甜，好腥。"

 

莫德里奇愣了一秒，随即大笑了出声。

明明只是一句煞风景的感想，他却笑弯了腰，他好几次试图让自己冷静一点，可却怎么都止不住。原本安静的看着他的拉莫斯也被这奇怪的笑点感染，傻笑了起来。

"抱歉…哈哈哈…咳！"

莫德里奇用手掌抹掉眼角笑出来的泪水，希望短暂腹肌酸疼的感觉不会对待会儿的事造成影响。

"我们还做吗？"莫德里奇捋了一下散落的头发，笑盈盈的问同样眼带笑意的拉莫斯。

拉莫斯入迷的看着他上扬的嘴角，浅色的胡须在一天后冒出了一点点，明天早上又会被刮得干干净净。此刻，平常不过的小习惯在恋爱的人眼中也显得无比可爱。他情不自禁的凑了上去，他想亲吻他的队友，就算一厢情愿的吻无法解除对他们彼此的诅咒。

或许是故意或许是无意，莫德里奇躲开了拉莫斯的吻，队长连他的嘴角都没碰到。

这让原本就失恋的拉莫斯有些沮丧，甚至有些恼怒。既然这位Omega注定不是他的，不如放纵自己一次。

 

"我们换个地方吧。"

 

莫德里奇被粗暴的推倒在凌乱的床上，上头还残留着两人刚才胡闹的痕迹。他背过身去不看拉莫斯炙热的目光，在犹豫了数秒之后还是选择把臀部撅起。他把脸埋进枕头里，上面还有拉莫斯的气味。这一切，让他的眼眶有些发热。

"来吧。"

他感受到了拉莫斯的体温往自己贴近，不过温热的手掌却没有落在常年被布料掩盖的臀而是他的大腿。这样直接地感受莫德里奇的大腿肌肉的起伏对于拉莫斯来说还是第一次，看上去单薄的克罗地亚人双腿肌肉结实得很，就像兔子一样。

拉莫斯慢慢的往上抚摸，大腿内侧，大腿根部，会阴处…基于omega并不心系于他，拉莫斯没想到这儿是湿的。这让原本只想要为莫德里奇手淫的拉莫斯改变了计划，他的手慢慢的往后探去。

 

"唔！！"

 

明明只是轻抚过那一处的皱褶，感受却意外地强烈。拉莫斯听见了克罗地亚人的呻吟后加重了指尖的力量，他轻轻的撑开皱折，晶透的液体因为这个动作在缝隙中流下了一道水痕。拉莫斯咽了口水，他应该上点润滑，可是在找润滑之前他试探的塞入一个指节。

 

"你湿透了，卢卡。"

 

莫德里奇的脸如着了火般的烫，他清晰的感觉到拉莫斯的手指从他体内抽离，再加了一根手指。

 

炙热的内壁包裹着后卫的手指，拉莫斯的呼吸再一次变得粗重，他想要狠狠地进入，往里头注入种子，再狠狠地…

他伸手去掉了莫德里奇脖子上的抑制贴。

"啊…"

莫德里奇不由自主的将臀部翘得更高，这举动这让西班牙人的嘴角微微的上扬。Omega的天性让扩张没有任何困难，莫德里奇甚至在想是不是根本就不需要扩张。

 

"别弄了…快进来啊。"  
"我不想弄伤你。"

 

这句话触碰了莫德里奇内心某处柔软的地方，他知道自己爱上拉莫斯的就是因为他对omega的细心和温柔。要是这样的温柔是属于他一个人的话就好了，他酸溜溜的想着，扭头望向拉莫斯，心跳加速，紧张的收紧抓着床单的拳头。

"求求你？"

这见效了，拉莫斯总是无法拒绝莫德里奇，尤其是泪眼汪汪的莫德里奇。

他抽出了手指，将冠部抵在幽闭的入口。白净的后背随着呼吸起伏着，这个姿势让人无法看见克罗地亚人的表情，而且从一开始莫德里奇就一直维持着这个姿势。想到这里，西班牙人莫名的烦躁。于是他抓着莫德里奇的肩膀，翻了面。

"作甚…"

莫德里奇试图用手臂遮住脸，却被拉莫斯拉开了。

"不准把Sesé当替代品，Lukita。"  
“我没...”

未等莫德里奇抗议，拉莫斯就将性器埋入了莫德里奇的身体。

 

"……！"

莫德里奇无声的尖叫，修剪整齐的指甲在拉莫斯的后背胡乱的抓着。他没想到在拉莫斯进入的瞬间他就高潮了，不只是两人之间一片狼藉，后穴的液体从结合的缝隙喷溅，顺着拉莫斯的大腿流下。

"卢卡…"

西班牙人轻唤他的名字的时候让他的心沉了一下，他以为拉莫斯会笑话他过于敏感。

"卢卡真的好香。"

拉莫斯的鼻子完全贴在莫德里奇的腺体上，不再隐藏对这香气的渴望。克罗地亚人揉了揉他柔软的短发，偷偷的亲吻他的鬓角。

 

"你可以咬下去。"莫德里奇把头偏向一边。  
"……”

塞尔吉奥用唇轻轻的触碰那处皮肤，不在发情期的话咬下去莫德里奇也不会被标记，他微微的张嘴，伸出舌尖，莫德里奇因为过于紧张而缩起肩膀，拉莫斯因为他的闪躲心情又一次跌落谷底。

“...放心吧，我不会这么做的。”  
莫德里奇察觉到他的离开，有力的搂着他，将他的脸埋入自己的脖子。“...咬我！塞尔吉奥。！”

拉莫斯挣脱了。

 

莫德里奇的鼻子猛地一酸，这一切是他主动的是他自愿的，可是拉莫斯的拒绝却让他发现了自己的卑微，感受到了从未有过的屈辱。

还是不甘心，就算把人拐上床了莫德里奇还是不甘心。

拉莫斯挺动腰肢，一下又一下的拍击声回响在房内。莫德里奇的小腿盘在他的臀上，脸埋在他的肩膀发出哼哼的声音。拉莫斯毫不留情的抽送，将自己的不满全发泄在克罗地亚人身上。莫德里奇的香味出现了一些变化，拉莫斯嗅出其中辛辣刺鼻的气味更突出了。

‘或者这是卢卡接近高潮的信号。’西班牙人如此想着，在找到了让莫德里奇疯狂的那一点后展开猛烈的攻击。

 

“唔！唔！啊啊啊...慢点！Se...呜...”莫德里奇搂着他的手臂收得更紧“不...”  
“卢卡，卢卡...噢...我要去了。”

肉体拍击的频率慢了下来，克罗地亚人的腿紧紧的盘着布满纹身的腰肢。他感觉拉莫斯就要退出去了，他揪住了金色的短发，将唇凑到西班牙人耳边。

“不要拔出来。”

耳膜的刺激让拉莫斯缴了械，高潮后他全身的重量一点都不客气压在莫德里奇身上。记录了他和莫德里奇的重要时刻的手指就像是下意识般的揉着克罗地亚人的金发。

他还在眷恋着莫德里奇脖子的香气，耳边的抽泣声将他拉回现实。

“卢卡？”他将自己撑起来，莫德里奇慌张的遮住了自己的脸。

“很疼？”  
“没有，”莫德里奇摇摇头“只是太舒服了而已，哈哈。”

拉莫斯不是傻子。

“...你后悔了。”  
“说什么傻话...退出去。”

拉莫斯离开莫德里奇的身体的时候，克罗地亚人的呻吟声闷沉沉的。

莫德里奇再次把脸埋进枕头里，想藏起管理不好的表情。

 

“......”拉莫斯皱眉，他不知自己对莫德里奇而言到底是怎么样的存在。莫德里奇主动邀请了他，却躲开他的吻，还一次次的拒绝面对他，仿佛他脸上有什么令人讨厌的东西般。

“你之后想怎么打我都可以。”  
“嗯？”

他扳过莫德里奇泪湿的脸，用力的吻了上去。他以为莫德里奇会推开他，但是没有。莫德里奇的回吻温柔得就像柔软的云朵，拉莫斯粗暴的亲吻化在了他的唇齿之中。拉莫斯微启的双眼注视着莫德里奇长长的睫毛，他想要更深入的亲吻的时候突然觉得被无形的手扼住了呼吸。

很显然莫德里奇也感受到了同样的痛苦，他慌张的推开拉莫斯，伏在床的边缘脸色苍白的干呕。

“卢卡...”拉莫斯咳出生理的泪水，他认识这种窒息感，每次花瓣要出来的时候都有这样的感觉但是从来没有这么严重过。

 

妈的不要告诉我吻了心意不相通的人会有什么副作用。

 

拉莫斯眼前一黑，强烈的耳鸣覆盖了周围的声音，他艰难的把手伸向莫德里奇，可是却怎么都触碰不到。莫德里奇冒了一身冷汗，眼前的世界天旋地转，当他回头看到快要昏倒的拉莫斯，握住了他冰冷的手。

 

呕吐声不是什么令人愉快的声音，可是耳边响起这声音的时候那些可怕的症状瞬间消失了。

拉莫斯眨了眨眼睛，看到了一床铺的金色花瓣，和把他拥在怀里一脸茫然的莫德里奇。

 

“这颜色是什么意思啊...”克罗地亚人抓起一把花瓣，可被触碰后那些花瓣就化为粉末并消失了。

拉莫斯看了看莫德里奇，又看了看那些耀眼的金色，跟着抓了一把。

 

他听说过这个，网路上痊愈的患者说过当两个人...

 

拉莫斯吸了口气。

 

“你喜欢我。”拉莫斯喃喃自语。  
“嗯？”莫德里奇望向他，茫然的表情看上去更可爱了。

“你爱我！！我的天啊！”

拉莫斯兴奋的蹦起来，碰着莫德里奇的脸一顿乱亲，丝毫不理会他的反抗。

 

“什么意思？我、我们痊愈了？”克罗地亚人总算是回归了神。  
“天啊，我的卢卡。”又一次重重地在唇上落下一吻。“可是为什么？你那么笃定的说你讨厌Alpha。”

莫德里奇的脸红了，可是嘴角也因为喜悦而上扬。

“这是我的台词，你说你喜欢Alpha。”  
“因为我以为我没希望了。”又是宠溺的一吻，拉莫斯怀疑自己根本就无法停下亲吻莫德里奇。“我好绝望，想到你不会爱我我的心就像碎成了两半，我担心我如果说我爱上你了会给你带来不必要的压力...你为什么要骗我？”

“我没有！”莫德里奇的心砰砰地跳“我..遇过很多差劲的Alpha，但是...对不起。”莫德里奇又想起了让他揪心的红色花瓣，他搂着拉莫斯的脖子“我该早点说的，对不起。”

Omega的气味又一次变得辛辣呛鼻，拉莫斯这次知道是为什么了，他的Omega正在悲伤。

“没事的...没事了卢卡...哈哈，至少我们拥有了Happy Ending。”

“你是特别的，塞尔吉奥。”  
“...而你独一无二，卢卡。”

 

。

 

不出所料，之后的几天拉莫斯和莫德里奇所到之处除了球迷之外就是记者们的长枪短炮，还有一些看热闹不嫌事大的。

 

上层的意思是这一次的集训他们两个可以休息，可这两位也不是那么听话的人。

 

拉莫斯热身的时候把手搭在莫德里奇的肩膀上，虽然是球员们习以为常的画面，可还是被咔嚓咔嚓的捕捉了一堆画面。

莫德里奇不耐烦的碎碎念“不就是花瓣嘛。”之类的话，拉莫斯像习惯了妻子唠叨的丈夫一样“嗯，嗯。”的复合。

拉莫斯凑近莫德里奇的耳朵“这么不满意的话不如我们公开吧。”

莫德里奇烦躁的啧舌，肩膀甩开拉莫斯的手掌，莫德里奇窃笑的抬头，才发现这一切都被本泽马看在眼里。

他盯着本泽马，一脸严肃的本泽马也不移开视线，就一直直直的盯着他俩看。

没有约好的瞪眼大赛上莫德里奇输了，他装作不在意的蹦开，拉莫斯紧随而上，就像连体婴一样。

克罗地亚人一边伸展手臂一边回头看着潮男博主，停下了脚步。

 

“塞尔吉奥。”  
“嗯？”

 

欢呼声响彻训练场，本泽马酷酷的盘着手。

 

“我就知道。”  
严肃的面具被摘下，笑开了怀。

 

“你小子敢在电话骂我！”他混进了起哄的人群，说着只有三个人听的懂的内部笑话。


End file.
